


Priorities

by chickadeeinlove



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, actually its my first mysme fic too, first Zen fic so pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeeinlove/pseuds/chickadeeinlove
Summary: Work or cuddles, which takes precedence?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Verrrrrry short!!!!!   
> I wrote this months ago and I kinda hate it now but that's fine. I just wanted to post it 'cause why not? Hope you enjoy it!

“Ze-ennn, I’m cold.” MC complained. She was sitting on his couch, and Zen was across the room at his desk, typing up an email.

But at her voice, he turned around immediately. “Want me to turn up the thermostat?”

“No, you silly. I want you to finish that email and get your cute ass over here.” MC winked at her boyfriend, making him blush as his jaw fell open in surprise.

“MC, I told you this is important… I’d love to, but–”

MC rolled her eyes. “You misunderstand me. I want you to write that email up all nice, send it to whatever important director dude it’s meant for, and then get your cute ass over here and cuddle with me.”

Zen’s face was glowing pink even as he grinned. “Okay.” He turned back around and went back to typing.

MC smiled over at him, her eyes lazily traveling across his muscular back, which was mostly visible as Zen wore a loose tank top.

Eventually, lulled by the sounds of rain and Zen’s quick typing, MC fell asleep, curled up on the couch.

 

“Done!” “H-wha?” MC’s eyes shot open, though she stayed where she was, laying down. Zen was grinning triumphantly at her, though his expression suddenly turned to one of concern.

“Shoot, did I wake you up? I’m sorry, it’s late, isn’t it?” Zen fretted. _What a cutie_ , she thought to herself.

“Shh.” Sleepily, MC gestured for him to come closer. When he did, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit in the middle of the couch, by her waist.

“Aww, MC, you’re so cute,” Zen said, smiling. “But don’t you want to go to bed?”

“ _No-oo_ …” MC adjusted herself slightly and lifted her arms to him pleadingly. Zen’s face melted into an expression of fondness as he laid down parallel to her on the couch.

MC closed her eyes happily as Zen wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Good night, Zen,” she whispered into his chest. Zen kissed her forehead.

“‘Night, princess.” His softly-spoken words set a fire in her heart that seemed to warm MC from head to toe as she fell asleep curled against her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, despite the silliness! ^^


End file.
